full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradly Abrams
Born in the army, bread in the army, Bradly Abrams is an eleventh generation son of a family who have been fighting in the U.S. military since the War of Independence. Every son from family to child has served in every major conflict and Bradly intends to be no different. Bull headed, stubborn, athletic and proud, he may have a reputation as a bully but he is loyal to a fault and stands up for the American way when needed. Now if only the TPC could get him to shut up. Characteristics *'Name': Bradly Abrams *'Aliases': Tank Shell *'Age': 12 (physically 15 after turn) *'Hair': Light brown *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Guns, noise, new weapons, loyalty, honour, America, Christianity, patriotism, camping, hunting, the army *'Dislikes': Swearing, being rude to ladies, apple pie, school, misbehaving, lack of respect, the unpatriotic, commies! *'Family': Father, (Retired Captain) Mother (Retired Air force pilot), Three older brothers (Two serving, one KIA), and two sisters (One enlisted, one younger), Grand father (Former sergeant in Vietnam) and Great Grand mother Appearance Human Lycan Pack Uniform Background Personality There are the passionate, their are the patriotic, then there are Bradly George Abrams. His whole life he has been regaled by the greatness of America, the values of a strong Democracy and the importance of a strong military. Dedicated, focused and a born winner, Bradly is always the first into a game and the last one to go down. He is an enthusiastic and headstrong young man who views the world in two ways American and not American, he can be polarising and suffers from tunnel vision, but when he is given a goal he goes at it with everything he has got. Sadly he does not deal well with defeat and is known to sulk quite heavily when he is taken down, or more often the case fails at his classes due to him viewing the world through a very narrow lens. Bradly can also be at times slightly demented, as shown by his tendency to suggest that the TPC blow up a nearby building because criminals are inside it. Moreover this also highlights his lack of pity for those who oppose him and his tendency to fight through an opponent and not knowing the value of holding back. Indeed he seems to struggle with ideas that contrast his own, hence why he clashes with the more pacifistic Tina Mellows, and he struggles to understand how they can be in his own mind 'In-american' which in reality is another worldview. Yet Bradly is loyal, loyal to a fault and not to proud to admit he was wrong. He may be bull headed and prefer the most direct route, but he will be dammed before he lets someone else take the first bullet, especially when he can now regenerate. Indeed over time he does try and act less stubborn and be more accepting that there is more to the world than America and everyone else, and does stop calling those he formerly considered 'Un-American' traitors, hippies and commies. He even tries to exercise self restraint but the idea of doing so seems to still be a little hard for him to grasp at times. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Gamma Werewolf' *'Kinetic charge' Skills *'Military training and tactics': Trained in things that a kid his age really shouldn't know, Bradly has been taught the ways of the soldier since he could walk. He is versed in basic military tactics and fighting styles by pretty much everyone in his family, he knows how to field strip guns, various martial arts, he is a regular one man army. Still his ego still gets the better of him. *'Gun knowledge': Officially Bradly does not own any guns, but he does have a junior NRA license, seems to know the details of every gun ever made, (in and out of the military), and he is a crack shot. However he seems to enjoy the louder and nosier weapons. *'Explosive knowledge': Really what are his parents teaching this kid. *'Survival Training': Bradly went camping almost three times a year before turning, he knows how to set up camp choose a particular location. *'American Military history': If there was a battle America fought in he knows about it, if there was a medal awarded to a war hero he likely celebrates their birthday. Bradly knows American history cover to cover: now if only he was as good at his classes. Equipment *'TPC Pack outfit' *'Guns he really shouldn't have': WHO GAVE THIS KID WEAPONS!!!! Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia * Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Americans! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders